Petrified
by MissTimeLady
Summary: What if Link had a sister named Aveline? What if, instead of Zelda, his sister was the one to get sucked into the tornado? This is a story about Aveline's experience in Ghirahim's castle. Rated T for safety. Warning: Ghirahim assaults Aveline.
1. Story

Ghirahim sat on his throne, legs dangling over the edge. Sometimes ruling the surface world could be hard work. He examined the large empty throne room that the presiding people of the surface world had built him. He settled his gaze on the only other occupant in the room.

This person was a young woman. Yes, I know your first guess is 'Zelda', but you're wrong. This young woman is the Hero of Time's sister, 'Aveline'. Aveline was currently sitting on a chair a few feet away from his throne, staring at the ground. Ghirahim grinned. He _did_ know of one way to cure his boredom.

* * *

><p>Aveline struggled violently, throwing her head against the wall, unsuccessfully avoiding being pulled into a kiss. Ghirahim pinned her wrists against the stone cold wall, grinning as he stopped her screaming with a kiss. Aveline was horrified, no, petrified by his actions. Ghirahim, on the other hand, was enjoying every minute. He loved to watch her try to defy him. Who did she think she was, trying to defy the Demon Lord's wishes? Apparently she thought she was a hero, just like her pesky sibling. Well, he could easily prove her wrong.<p>

Aveline cried out into the kiss, making Ghirahim grin wider. Aveline kicked her legs around desperately, trying to stop her assailant. Ghirahim pulled away from her, and as he did this, Aveline found a piece of hope saying that maybe, just maybe, he might stop.

"You belong to me now, Skychild. You are foolish to think that you can defy me," said the Demon Lord meanacingly.

Ghirahim then started to bite her neck, making Aveline cry out in both horror and pain.

Aveline continued to struggle, but soon gave up, for she could not match his strength. Ghirahim started to lick her neck, making Aveline shriek. She started to struggle again, disgusted by his actions. Ghirahim loved seeing Aveline react to him, but it only made him want more.

Ghirahim kissed her lips again, this time bringing his tongue into the kiss. Ghirahim let go of her wrists and started to slip her top off. Aveline started yelling and flailing, fearing for herself. Without warning, the throne room doors burst open, revealing a human guard with an urgent expression on his face. The guard rushed over to the Demon Lord. "S-sir?" said the guard, shaking.

"What is it?" said an annoyed Ghirahim.

"It's the boy… He's causing havoc again…"

Ghirahim released his grip on the girl. "I'll claim you next time, Skychild." As soon as Ghirahim had turned his back, Aveline rushed over to her chair, thankful that the guard had interrupted.

"What has the boy done this time?"

"He… He just killed Stalfos, sir."

Ghirahim winced. "I'll take care of him this time." Ghirahim summoned his sword, and with a flash of diamonds, he disappeared. As soon as he disappeared, Aveline's relief vanished and was soon replaced with fear for her brother. _Of course he knew how to take care of himself… He'd be fine… …Wouldn't he? _thought Aveline, concern flooding her.

The guard that had burst into the room was still standing there, most likely surprised that the Demon Lord hadn't hurt him. He was still shaking like a wet dog, even though Ghirahim had already left. The guard gave Aveline a quick look of pity and scurried out of the room, the doors closing behind him. Aveline was all alone now, so maybe she'd have some time to sort her thoughts out in the meanwhile.

After a few minutes, Aveline realized that all she wanted was to be with her brother, safe in Skyloft with Zelda and Groose and Pipit and everybody else…

…At least she hoped she and her brother would see Skyloft again one day.


	2. Author's Note

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say that I haven't played Skyward Sword yet, so if anything in the story is off, I apologize, I just felt like I needed to contribute to the small amount of Ghirahim stories on FF, so... Thanks for reading, guys! Please review :)**

**MissTimeLady**

**P.S. And yes, this is a standalone fic.  
><strong>


End file.
